


Two Clowns at a Tournament

by Summerspeck



Series: Drabbles in Love [7]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerspeck/pseuds/Summerspeck
Summary: And it turns out as well as you'd expect.





	Two Clowns at a Tournament

Quackerjack yelled in worry, "C'mon, Harley, hurry up! They're getting closer to us!"

Harley frowned in determination. "Oh no they won't! Hang on, Quackerjack. We'll be out of here faster than you can say-"

"Time's up!"  
Both of them froze and dropped their guns as they were hit on all sides. They fell to their knees, reeling back from the bullets of paint that rained upon them. Luckily, the storm didn't last long for them. But they were both particularly sour about it.

Quackerjack scowled. "That's the last time I let you lead us in paintball."

Harley crossed her arms before picking up her paintball gun and giving him a taste of his own medicine. She smirked as the paint made its mark. But that smirk disappeared when he decided to seek revenge on her. From then on, the Villainous International Paintball Tournament was forgotten and the rest of the players watched in fascination, and amusement, as the two clowns shot back and forth with their paint-loaded firearms.


End file.
